


Doctor's Orders

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Requests [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Zarcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Angela sits around a lot. Zarya worries about the effect that has on Angela's muscles.Happy birthday to my girl uncagingwardens!!!





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uncagingwardens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncagingwardens/gifts).



“Good evening, Aleksandra,” Angela said. She did not look up from her desk, continuing to read the medical report in front of her. Zarya took a few more steps towards her, hands on hips.

“It is very dark outside, Angela, and you have been at your desk all day,” Zarya told her. “You know they worry your muscles will atrophy if you sit without stretching.”

“My body is in perfect shape, I assure you,” Mercy replied, looking up. “But I appreciate your concern for my health. Was there anything else you needed?”

“I can teach you a few exercises for leg strength if you like,” Zarya offered, and moved over to the desk, leaning on it. “I worry you do not eat properly, cooped up in your office.”

“I don’t require nearly as much nourishment as you, Aleksandra,” Mercy pointed out.

“And your science will not help you if your muscles do not work for lack of use,” Zarya responded.

“That is…a fair point,” Mercy agreed.

“You should stretch at least, _da_?” the Russian said. “Have you done so at all today? It is very bad for you to sit like so all the time.”

“I am very active usually,” Mercy protested.

“In clinic, not so much,” Zarya reminded her. “Come. Stand. Take off the coat and I will demonstrate.”

“You worry far too much, Aleksandra,” Mercy chided with a smile, as she shrugged off her labcoat. The light gleamed off the Valkyrie suit below it, and Zarya chuckled.

“Even when reading, you are ready to heal,” she said with a sigh.

“I am often called away on missions,” Mercy pointed out, making her way to a clear space on the floor.

“Arms above head,” Zarya instructed. Mercy did so. “Put your feet out wide.”

Mercy did so. The white frills of the suit swished around her thighs as she changed her stance. Zarya paused, gazing at the black clad-limbs beneath.

“Is this all, Aleksandra?” Mercy asked. Zarya snapped back to reality.

“No, push yourself onto your toes,” she told her. Mercy did so. “Stretch out arms, tense your thighs.”

Mercy did so. She made a little groaning sound as her fingertips reached into the air above her, and it made Zarya warm.

“Arch your back,” Zarya added.

“If I fall, please catch me, Aleksandra,” the medic requested. Zarya watched as she started to topple backwards, and reached forward, grabbing Mercy’s waist and holding the slender woman with ease. “Thankyou.” Mercy corrected her footing. Zarya noticed a gentle blush in her cheeks. “You may let me go now.”

“You do not look after yourself, Angela,” Zarya chided. “So little time spent taking care.”

“I am in good health,” Mercy assured her. “What is the next stretch?”

“Put your foot up on the wall,” Zarya told her. “Brace it flat. Tense your leg.”

Mercy pressed her sole against a nearby wall, and tensed. Zarya stepped over.

“May I check your stretch, Angela?” she asked.

“Of course.”

Zarya placed a hand on Mercy’s calf, testing it. She slowly moved her fingers up Mercy’s leg, humming thoughtfully. She tried to ignore the warmth pooling in her core as she worked to keep this professional. But Angela’s thigh was slender and strong in her grip, and she knew this touch was likely having an effect on her colleague.

“What exactly are you checking, Aleksandra?” Mercy asked. Her voice was faint.

“Tightness of muscle,” Zarya replied. “You do not relax often.”

“I am a busy woman. I don’t have the time.”

“Are you busy now?”

Mercy moved to take her leg off the wall and Zarya tightened her grip.

“Aleksandra,” Angela murmured.

“Angela.”

“You will have to catch me again.”

“You weigh nothing, Dr. Ziegler.”

“That’s comforting.”

“But you are too tense. You should stretch more, every day.”

“I could do that, if only you’d let go of my leg,” Mercy pointed out.

“May I suggest something else to help you?” Zarya asked. “You would have to take off the suit.”

“Why so?”

Zarya trailed her fingers even higher up Mercy’s thigh.

“Are you propositioning me, Aleksandra?” Mercy asked softly. There was the tiniest hint of labour to her breathing.

“Would you say yes if I did so, Angela?” Zarya asked.

“I would.”

Zarya picked Mercy up behind her thighs and hitched the black-clad legs around her waist, her mouth finding the doctor’s. She brought the woman over to the desk and set her down, her hands roaming up and down Angela’s back as they kissed. Mercy cupped Zarya’s face, and Zarya began to unzip the suit, peeling it open. Her hands slid beneath the suit, and she pulled back to begin laying kisses on the exposed neck and shoulders. Mercy’s breathing roughened above her, and her thighs parted as Zarya’s lips found Angela’s collarbone.

She slipped her hands beneath the armour over Angela’s thighs and found the waistband of the woman’s pants. Mercy’s legs slung over her elbows as she pulled the tight black fabric down Angela’s body, exposing soft flesh.

And no underwear.

“Angela?” Zarya asked, amused.

“It would show,” Mercy muttered.

Zarya dropped to her knees, and pushed aside the cloth covering Mercy’s crotch. She gripped it in one hand, and with the other she carefully pushed Angela onto her elbows, slinging the woman’s thighs over her shoulders.

There was a little bit of slick on the woman’s nether lips, and Zarya stroked the tip of her finger over Mercy’s clit and watched the doctor shift in place, her breath catching.

“I am not hurting you?” Zarya asked.

“No,” Mercy panted. “Oh, not at all…”

“Good,” Zarya purred, her finger rubbing slow circles into Angela’s clit. The doctor parted her legs wider, and Zarya stroked another finger up Mercy’s slit, gathering her slick on her fingertip. Angela moaned, her hips arching. Zarya placed a kiss on the bare white thigh and pushed her finger, slow and deep, into Mercy’s sex.

“ _Scheisse_ ,” Mercy whined, as the Russian began to finger her, a wet sound filling the air. Zarya knew her fingers were big, but she never realised just how large they were until she watched her finger slipping in and out of Mercy’s body. She sped up and watched Angela’s head fall back, her chest arching into the air. “Al-Aleks-a-a-ndra…”

“ _Da_?” Zarya asked.

“P-please…do not…stop,” Mercy panted, grinding her hips against Zarya’s hand.

“No?”

“ _Please_.”

Zarya crooked her finger a little. Mercy bucked wildly on the desk, and Zarya had to pin her with one hand, her thumb slipping down to rub at Angela’s clit.

“Fuck!” Mercy swore.

Zarya admired the way the medic’s chest was moving each time the woman drew breath, and decided once she’d made Angela cum she was going to remove the woman’s bra. Right now, both hands were busy, and as her thumb pressed a little harder, Angela whimpered.

“You are tense,” Zarya told her calmly.

“V-very f-funny, A-Alek-sandra,” Mercy gasped. Zarya pushed another finger into her and Mercy arched off the desk with a cry.

“I am funny,” Zarya agreed, feeling Angela begin to clench around both her fingers. So, she thrust harder, Mercy’s thighs tensing around her as the medic desperately tried to close her legs. It didn’t matter. Zarya’s hand was strong enough to keep them parted widely as she fucked her, and all Mercy could do was stretch out on her desk helplessly, letting her orgasm rise up.

The doctor squeezed her eyes shut, lips parting, as an expression of tortured ecstasy came over her face. Zarya felt the wave of slick covering her fingers, and smiled. She didn’t let up until Angela’s shaky hands reached down to try and push her fingers out. As she slowly withdrew, Mercy collapsed against the desk, breathing in heavily. Zarya let her recover.

 “That was…an excellent and enjoyable suggestion, Aleksandra,” Mercy finally said, after a few moments to breathe.

“I believe I have a few more suggestions,” Zarya told her. “Would you like them?”

Mercy’s eyes widened. “Goodness, more like that?” she asked. “Well…how could I say no?”

“Good.”

Zarya reached around behind Angela, and tugged her sleeves loose. She bound Mercy’s wrists together using the slack fabric, and listened to the woman gasp in surprise. She unclipped Angela’s bra, letting it fall down the doctor’s arms, and tugged the cups down to expose the perky pink nipples. A moment later, Angela was arching into her mouth as Zarya licked and sucked on her breasts, her tongue playing with each peak. Her hands would play with whichever breast her lips were not tending to, and she felt Angela grinding her hips into Zarya’s waist, moaning softly.

She finally relented, and grasped Angela’s knees, keeping them wide open as she kissed down the woman’s belly. Her tongue lapped up the seam of Angela’s sex, and she released Angela’s knees to part the soft blonde curls between Mercy’s thighs. Her lips closed around the doctor’s clit. Mercy struggled, gasping loudly.

“O-oh, _oh_ ,” she heard her say. Zarya sucked on her with slow, rhythmic pulls, and then dipped her tongue down to draw a line up Mercy’s slit. Zarya’s grip kept the doctor’s legs from wrapping tightly around her head as she continued to wind the tip of her tongue over Mercy’s sex. Angela shivered, bucking as Zarya’s tongue made little circles around her clit.

The doctor cried out in protest as Zarya pulled her mouth away, and began to lay kisses on the woman’s thighs. She wondered how it felt to be pulled from your pleasure like that, and smirked, reaching a hand up to tease Angela’s nipple. Mercy moaned, and Zarya kissed her way back down to Angela’s clit, a finger pushing back into Angela’s sex as she licked her again.

“A-Aleksand- _ahhh_!”

Zarya fucked her roughly, closing her lips around Angela’s clit again as she returned to the rhythmic sucking she’d chosen earlier. Mercy writhed in her grip, her thighs damp around Zarya’s ears, the muscles tense and quivering. She pushed in another finger and listen to the howl she got in response, pinching the doctor’s nipple.

Mercy was swearing now, repeatedly, loudly, desperately. She could barely say Zarya’s name as she struggled against the makeshift bindings and dripped onto Zarya’s fingers.

“A-ah, _Aleks- scheisse, Aleksandra, bitte, bitte, nicht stoppen, bitte, Aleksandra!_ ”

Some people claimed that German was neither a romantic nor a sexual language.

Hearing Mercy desperately crying out in her mother tongue for an orgasm cured Zarya of that notion immediately. The woman squirmed, and Zarya felt her clenching up again, slowing her strokes.

“No, _bitte_ ,” Mercy whimpered, her hips rocking helplessly into Zarya’s touch. “Zarya…”

Zarya did not break her speed, her fingers touching a rough patch on Angela’s walls that made the doctor’s thighs lock up around her.

“Aleksandra!” Mercy cried, shivering.

So Zarya thrust her fingers harder, and sucked at Mercy’s clit.

Angela’s breath became erratic, desperate gasps dropping from her lips as she pulsed in Zarya’s grip. With one final gulp of air, Mercy let out a cry, her walls squeezing at Zarya’s fingers. The woman shuddered through an orgasm, her slick dripping down Zarya’s palm as her pelvis rocked, her body quivering.

“O-oh, Aleksandra,” Angela panted, as Zarya kept fucking her. “I-I have…I am…”

Zarya slowed almost to stillness, and stood, wiping her mouth clean. She let two fingers keep stroking Angela’s sex with languid thrusts.

“You are feeling more relaxed?” Zarya asked.

“Very much,” Mercy agreed. “You may remove your fingers.”

“Can you stand?”

“I think if I am assisted, I will be able to walk, yes.”

Zarya leaned down, and began to suck on Angela’s nipple again. The doctor struggled, her breasts sensitive, but Zarya was unperturbed.

“A-Aleksandra, I am-”

“Still able to walk, yes? That must be rectified. I must keep going until your legs cannot be used this evening.”

“That isn’t _necessary_ ,” Angela protested, her breath hitching. “I-I can- oh!”

Her voice cracked as Zarya’s thumb stroked against her clit, again and again.

“Very necessary for relaxation, Doctor Ziegler,” Zarya said firmly. “I make you come. Several times. Then perhaps we shall see.”


End file.
